


Where There's Smoke...

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Jean smokes and ponders a second helping of Roy.





	Where There's Smoke...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Prompt: smoking.

_Fuck… I’m already hard again._

Jean glanced down at the bed and saw that, sure enough, his cock was already starting to push against the thin sheet that covered it. It wouldn’t be long before a wet spot would begin to spread--he was like a goddamn leaking faucet down there sometimes. 

He lit a cigarette and dragged deeply, relishing the sense of calm that came over him as smoke poured into his lungs. It was such a bad habit, but one he was not even willing to consider giving up.

With that in mind, Jean turned his head and gazed at his other addiction.

A small tuft of black hair jutted out from beneath the sheet as Roy dozed soundly after having all but passed out from getting off. It was quite the accomplishment, if Jean did say so himself. That he had practically fucked Roy Mustang into unconsciousness... surely no other man in the world could boast of such a thing.

Well, perhaps Hughes could. Jean always had his suspicions about that. Maybe one of these days he would get around to asking.

He took another drag and thought about his unique situation. It was surreal, this arrangement between them. In a good way, of course. They worked, they fucked, and they dated other people. Well, _Roy_ dated other people. (For as much as the Colonel seemed to find him attractive, Jean’s luck with the opposite sex left much to be desired.) He wondered what all of those women would think if they only knew that the object of their affection regularly enjoyed sucking cock and taking it up the ass. 

And speaking of asses, Jean reached down and grabbed a handful of Roy’s, trying to remember why he shouldn’t simply wake him up and have at him again.  Even this, having that incredible body at his disposal whether asleep or awake, was enough to cause his cock to twitch in anticipation, eager at the prospect of diving back into him.  God, did he ever want to. 

But after a moment of contemplating his options, he relented and removed his hand, ultimately deciding to let Roy get some rest. He was going to need it.  Because when he woke up…

Jean leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes, looking forward round two--whereupon he fully intended to pound Roy Mustang’s ass into next week--and savoring the soothing rush of nicotine.

There really was nothing quite like enjoying a good smoke after _and before_ a good fuck. 


End file.
